


Brie Brie's Macabre Tales 3

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Brie Brie's Macabre Tales [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Musical References, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The three stories are Little Flower of Horrors, El Corazón Revelador and The Baby and the Skeleton.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in Miracle City.

A halloween party is being held at the mansion. Lots of spooky decorations are all over the mansion.

Manuela said "Alright guys whoever read the most scariest story wins"

Tyler raised his hand 

Manuela said "Tyler you go first"

Edith growled

Tyler began "Okay it all started....."

Little Flower of Horrors

Juleka is reading a book when Rose looks at her.

Juleka growled

Rose said "Hey Juleka wanna play"

Juleka said "I'm busy go play on traffic."

Later, Rose is walking with her head down. She had no one to hang out. All her friends are busy.

Rose sighed "Why won't everyone play with me?"

But she saws a shiny star

Rose closed her eyes "I wish i had someone to play with"

Then the star came crashing down to earth.

Rose heard creepy violin music and see a bright green light comes from the trees.

Rose followed the music as she walked through the trees and bushes until she saw a crater in the ground. The crater is the source of the green glow and the music.

Rose sees a glowing flower.

She jumped back as she heard a voice "Well hello there little girl don't be shy"

"Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy"

Rose let out a squeal

"Don't be frightened by the look of my eye, I'm just your average evil flower from outta the sky!"

The flower tried to eat Rose's brain but fails.

"Well i'm just shy and scared of this place, i'm just a fish outta water from outer space, You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained"

Rose let out a squeak.

"So why don't you be a pal....and bring me some BRAINS!!"

Rose said "Okay"

"Go down to your neighbor's place, See the dull expression on her face you'd been doing her a favor if you brought her to me She not using her brain she's just watching TV."

So Rose went to her neighbor's house

Rose dragged her neighbor to a flower. She screamed. Before she run away, a flower's arm slipped inside her ear and sucked out her brain.

After her brain is eaten, her brown eyes turned green and glowed and her tan skin went gray.

"Uh-oh"

"Go down to Mrs. Le' Cree, Didn't have a thought since '43, Her brain is the portrait of an atrophy, She ain't using it, Why not give it to me"

Rose takes Mrs. Le' Cree to a flower.

Mrs. Le' Cree's old brain is eaten by a flower.

"Brains, brains I won't lie I'll eat their brains  
Till they're zombified Sure they might think  
It's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten they're brain   
Brains, brains  
It's okay It's not a matter If it isn't gray  
And if at first They think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain"

Rose is dancing with her neighbor and Mrs. Le' Cree until a flower slapped Rose.

"Go down  
To the Wonton shop  
My fortune cookie says  
That I just can't stop  
I suck the noodle  
Right out of their heads  
And half an hours later  
I'm hungry again!"

Rose takes people to a flower

A flower using chopsticks to eat a brain.

"Creep into The donut stop  
Sneak in tip-toe Past the cop  
Pick me up a cruller And a cupful of tea  
And any other sweetbreads  
You happen to see"

Rose talks to a cashier.

But a cop sees the zombies dancing.

A cop tried to fire bullets until his brain is eaten.

"Brains, brains I won't lie I'll eat their brains  
Till they're zombified Sure they might think  
It's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten they're brain   
Brains, brains  
It's okay It's not a matter If it isn't gray  
And if at first They think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain"

Rose takes her parents and friends to a flower.

"Brains, brains  
I love 'em, I need 'em  
My tummy jumps for joy  
When I eat 'em  
Big ones, fat ones  
Short ones, tall ones  
They're so delectable  
Especially the small ones  
No time  
To cook 'em in a skillet  
My belly's rumblin'  
I got a need to fill it  
I don't fry 'em  
The heat will only shrink 'em  
I'll just grab my self a straw  
And I drink 'em! Oh..."

Rose and the zombies danced to the tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

Juleka heard some music and looked up the window.

Juleka facepalmed "Rose"

"You've been swell  
To go around  
And bring me  
Every single brain in town  
But with all these brains  
I can't help but think  
That there isn't one left  
Out there to drink"

 

"Now Fess up boy  
Come on, Heck  
Is there someone  
That you're trying to protect?  
Bring her down here  
To meet her end  
And I promise  
I'll be your bestest friend  
Brains, brains  
I won't lie  
I'll eat her brain  
Till she's zombified  
Sure she might think  
It's deranged  
But she won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten her brain"

Rose saws Juleka, her smile turned into a frown.

"Brains, brains  
It's okay  
It's not a matter  
If it isn't gray  
And if at first  
She thinks it's strange  
She won't think twice  
If she don't have a brain  
Brains  
Bring me her brain  
Bring me her brain  
Bring me her brain  
Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Juleka said "Alright what's going on here?"

But Juleka's brain is eaten.

Rose said "Juleka?"

But a flower melts.

Rose saw a flower changing into something purple.

"That's better"

"Juleka it's that you?"

"Yes i guess my brain was a little too spicy for the flower you tried to feed me to"

"I'm sorry i'll do everything to make up for it"

"Yes bring me.....some brains!"

"The End"

Everyone is impressed with Tyler.

Edith said "Ugh! Lame"

But a goth girl appear behind Edith.

"Hi Edith"

Edith screamed

"I got a macabre story"

Manuela and Tyler gulped

"The poem i'm telling is called El Corazón Revelador"

Thunder crashing

"Once upon a time....."

Vice Principal Chakal sees a old man.

Vice Principal Chakal gulped

And finally Vice Principal Chakal can't take it anymore.

So Vice Principal decided to kill a old man and hide it.

But He heard a old man's beating heart which drives him crazy.

The police comes to Vice Principal Chakal's house.

They heard a beating heart

And he says "Here! Here is the sound of his beating heart!?"

Thunder crashing

"The End"


	2. Chapter 2

Her classmates are hiding behind the couch.

Manuela said "It took place in the Great Depression"

El Bebe y el Esqueleto

1934

A baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She crawls into Miracle City Cemetery. A tombstone says "Here Lies David Morales 1867-1917"

She said "Uh-oh" as the skeletons rises from their graves.

She let out a squeal as David's skeleton rises from his grave.

But She hugged David much to his dismay.

"¡Oh vamos!"

She giggled

David put a baby girl on a tombstone.

She giggled

"Muy Bien"

Creepy 1930s music

She clapped her hands and laughed

"The end"

Everyone at the party is impressed.

"Happy Halloween Everybody!"


End file.
